


Rage, Moonlight and Sarcasm

by Ninjawolf000



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Protective Wynonna Earp, Supernatural Nicole Haught, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Nicole Haught, Werewolf Turning, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjawolf000/pseuds/Ninjawolf000
Summary: ‘We fear the beast within the wolf because we do not understand the beast within ourselves”Wynonna really shouldn’t be surprised by the crazy things that happen in Purgatory, but when a mysterious attacker comes after her sisters girlfriend, things get personal quickly. As things escalate, the Earp sisters face a shocking conclusion.Even those with the kindest hearts, can be corrupted under moonlight...





	1. We should have stayed in bed

"Crap, crap, move Nicole, run!" Yelled Wynonna forwards, before glancing behind to see Waverly standing her ground and shooting several rounds from her smoking Shotgun in the general direction of whatever the hell was chasing them. A bear? A Dog? Wynonna wouldn't have been shocked if it was a horde of Ryan Gosling zombies, knowing the mental stuff that happened in purgatory. But she knew one thing, whatever it was, it wasn't even going to get the change to touch her sister. 

"Goddammit Waves, stop trying to be the hero and run!" Yelled Wynonna to her sister, before grabbing her jacket and tossing her forward to meet Nicole. 

Waverly face planted in front of her girlfriend, and looked up, "I'm starting to think we should have stayed in bed" Nicole muttered as she dragged Waverly up and handed her the shotgun. 

Waverly smiled weakly, then the pair saw Wyonna was recklessly firing peacemaker shots towards what looked like a huge coyote. But judging by the fact Wynonna was moaning about being a worse shot when she's sober, Nicole realised she was gonna have to join in the fun. 

She primed her police issue pistol, straightened her Stetson, and pounded down the forest path towards Wynonna who was now shooting more frantically towards the towering beast. Nicole pumped a few rounds into the creature, but it hardly flinched, it just kept pounding towards Wynonna.

"Sh*t!" Exclaimed Wynonna, now flailing her limbs to try and avoid the attacking beast. 

Nicole slammed the back of her pistol into the creatures pitch black eyes, glowing bright from the moons reflection, at least, she hoped they were the creatures eyes. The beast, snarling its teeth in rage and howling in pain, immediately drew its attention to nicole, then violently thrust its dirty claws right across her shirt, ripping her police uniform open horizontally, leaving a small, but deep scratch across her chest.

Not content just yet, the animalistic creature mounted on top of Nicole, who was now on the ground, unmoving, almost being suffocated by the creatures matted black fur.

The moment things had started going south, Waverly, while trying not to completely freak out about her girlfriends unknown condition, ran uncontrollably towards the beast, then shotgun blasted it so forcefully, the creature went flying off Nicole into a bush, becoming tangled in thorns.

Waverly knelt down and quickly looked over Nicole's injuries, nothing seemed broken, but the gash on her chest was nasty. Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear, "you know what I say, chicks dig scars", gently rubbing Nicole's head, trying to brush out the leaves and dirt from her hair. For a moment, there was silence, then Nicole sat up quickly, and kissed Waverly.

But they should of known it was far too early to relax...


	2. Barking up the wrong tree

Nicole looked down at the gash, tying the remains of her shirt together to try to regain some of her modesty while Waverly carefully helped nicole up.

While Waverly and Nicole were patching each other up, Wynonna was dealing with the creature that Waverly had just blasted off Nicole, it was now lying sprawled among the foliage. 

Wynonna slowly trudged towards the restless beast, it's fur trapped and it's claws tangled, with its powerful legs thrashing endlessly. As Wynonna stepped forward and pointed the peacemaker between the creatures eyes, it stopped resisting, and started to change.

The creatures elongated teeth retracted, the fur disappeared and so did the yellowish claws. While this was happening, Wynonna knew immediately what was going down. She took a few steps back, "of course, we've had ghosts, witches, and vampires, make sense for it to be werewolves" she chuckled to herself. Sometimes she wondered how her life got to be so batsh*t, but she would be lying if she said it wasn't hella fun.

"Sooooooo, I guess calling you a bitch is a bit on the nose" she chuckled.

The once creature was now still ensnared in the bush, but now physically human, say for glowing yellow eyes, and he was just staring at Wynonna, but almost like he could see straight through her, he was focused on something else.

"Hey! You could at least pay me attention when I blow you into doggie chow" snarked Wynonna, twirling Peacemaker excessively.

"I need not pay you any attention Heir, I have done what I was sent to do" he announced, his dirty blonde hair plastered with mud and sweat, much like the rest of his body.

"Oh how exciting...but I'm not really in the mood for guess the revenant plan, but enjoy your one way ticket to hell curtesy of the Earp express" Wynonna exclaimed sarcastically, her finger twitching on the trigger. 

The naked man slowly sat up, his body grazed and filthy, his head now inches away from Peacemakers barrel. "I don't need to explain my mission to you, you will see soon, because, you may be the heir, but how much do you know about my kind, I wonder" he snarled.

"And if you think I care, your barking up the wrong tree", Wynonna was enjoying these dog puns way too much.

The man grinned subtly. 

Waverly and a visibly shaken Nicole had finally managed to drag themselves back to Wynonna.

"Check this one out guys, we got us a werewolf" announced Wynonna proudly.

"How awesome! Wow, this job never stops with the surprises!" Exclaimed Waverly. 

Nicole wondered if she should be concerned about how much Waverly enjoyed crazy stuff like this, but then realised that's why she loved her so much damn much.

"I wouldn't be so excited, and as it's abundantly clear your as ignorant to my kind as you are to your own evident life issues, I will give you a tip, wolves hunt in backs" he whispered, then without warning, let out a raging and powerful howl, the sound cascaded around the woods, bouncing off the trees, reaching every inch of the woods. 

Without hesitation, Wynonna clobbered him with the butt of Peacemaker. "You think your smart don't you, but I don't care how many of your mutts turn up, there joining you all down below" announced Wynonna, stepping on his arms. 

The werewolf spat out blood, then smiled. "Not deep enough for a full transformation, but it should be enough" he muttered to himself. 

The trio looked at each other confused. Waverly shrugged while Nicole gripped her pulsating chest. "Those are some pretty stupid last words" snarked Wynonna, pointing Peacemaker as his forehead.

"Just one more thing, look up, it's beautiful isn't it, it's light, its power" he muttered, tilting his head up to look at the full moon, it had just come into full view, it was still early in the night. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so pretty, I guess" Wynonna muttered casually. 

The man lowered his head, his eyes glowing fiercely. "I wasn't talking to you" he stated quickly, glancing to Nicole, who's hands were shaking and twitching. Then the man grabbed peacemaker, pushed Wynonnas fingers into the trigger, and in a flash he was sucked down, down below where no God fearer wants to go. 

The team did not see that move coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below your feedback, or if you are enjoying this fic and then I will continue it!


	3. not Just dramatic werewolf sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying this fic so far, please comment if you want more and if your enjoying it!

The trio stood staring at the spot where the werewolf had just been.

Waverly had noticed how in his final moments the werewolf’s eyes had darted towards Nicole, who was now alarmingly leaning against a tree."What did he mean, he wasn't talking to you Wynonna?" Waverly questioned, placing her shotgun down. 

Wynonna shrugged. "Probably just dramatic werewolf sass, if that's thing." She answered, holstering peacemaker.

"Well I dunno about you---but I think that's--quite enough supernatural crap for one-"   
Spluttered Nicole, struggling to speak. 

Waverly knew something was up. "Nicole, sit down please, just get your breath back". 

Nicole slowly slid down the tree she has been using as a leaning post. 

Wynonna noticed that Nicole was pale and sweaty, like she had a fever. "We need to get out of here, if he summoned his so-called pack, and they’re planning on making an entrance, were gonna be very outnumbered" exclaimed Wynonna. 

Waverly nodded and they tried to help Nicole up, but every time they tried, she flinched in pain, clutching her chest, the claw gash was almost throbbing. Waverly held nicole tightly, trying to comfort her.

"I, i, can't move my chest, it itches and burns, like a wildfire that's spreading around my whole body." Spluttered Nicole 

Wynonna and Waverly shook their heads. "An infection?" Suggested Waverly. 

Suddenly Nicole's entire body thrust forward, yelling in agony, now face down on the floor. 

Waverly grabbed her shoulders and lent her up against the tree, Nicole was was now breathing very quickly.

Wynonna lifted her wrist, "your pulse is through the roof" she muttered concerningly. She looked into Nicole's eyes, they were dazed and unfocused. "Nicole, you need to talk to us, girl your shaking"

Nicole didn't know what to say, she couldn't describe the feeling in her chest, like it was gonna explode. "I'm, im fine, must be the shock of that damn scratch from that furry bastard" she muttered. Waverly placed her hand gently on Nicole's chest, she could feel the gash gently pulsating.

Oh god, you've got to be kidding me" muttered Nicole, the pain in her chest had suddenly subsided, but she knew what was up.

"What, what is it Nicole?" Questioned Wynonna.

"The pains gone, but there's something wrong, I can feel it" Nicole muttered, clenching her fists.

She looked up towards the endlessly tall trees

The calling of the wild

rage and aggression, a powerful force pulling her, like nothing she has felt before 

Then she knew

She was screwed

"Damn, really?!" Nicole yelled out, slamming her fist into the dirt 

Nicole quickly backed herself up against the tree, then jumped up agilely  
  
She looked both ways   
She could hear everything   
Smell everything 

The world felt like it was spinning around her 

"You two need to go, I mean it" Nicole stated, keeping a careful eye on the cloud that the full moon was hiding behind 

She knew what was gonna happen as soon as it came out 

"Jesus Nicole, talk to me!" Shouted Waverly, throwing her shotgun down and standing right in front of her 

"I can feel it Waves, we should have known, the scratch" announced Nicole, pointing towards the gash, which was now strangely almost healed, now just a scar.

Wynonna and Waverly looked at each other confused

Nicole sighed

"Really?! I've been scratched by a werewolf, what do you thinks about to happen, I've contracted rabies?!" She exclaimed sarcastically.  
Waverly stood there for a second   
Then it hit her

"Holy S*hit! My girlfriends a werewolf!!!!!!"


	4. Couple of fried eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nicole turning into a werewolf, what will the team do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please comment if your reading and enjoying it so I know to continue!

"Holy S*hit! My girlfriends a werewolf!!!!!!" Waverly yelled

Wyonna took a step back in surprise

Nicole clapped sarcastically

"It's good that you were voted the nicest person in purgatory, cause you were never gonna win most perceptive" she chucked

"Your taking this concerningly well Nicole" pondered Wynonna 

"Well, number one, something like this was bound to happen with the crazy crap we get involved with, and number two, well, actually, there isn't a number two, I'm terrified, I can feel this, power, inside me, and the closer that moon gets, I don't know what's gonna happen" she whispered, clearly worried

"Hey, hey, look at me, stop it, it's gonna be ok, listen, I've got you, not matter what, I don't care if your human, werewolf, or a 3 headed Hairless cat, your Nicole freakin Haught, and I love you more then you will ever know" she whispered softly, gently stroking Nicole's face

Nicole tried hard to focus on Waverlys beautiful words, but every noise around her was amplified 

The dew drip of a leaf  
The patter of a red squirrels feet  
And the speed of her own raging heart

"I can feel it Waves, the wolf, the full moon only rose a few hours ago, and when that cloud moves, just please, go" Nicole pleaded

But both Wynonna and Waverly shook there heads vigorously  
"If you think I'm missing this action, your wrong" chuckled Wynonna

Waverly kissed Nicole gently, then tilted her head awkwardly, stepping away  
"Um, your eyes are yellow Nicole" she noted, then held her phone up  
Sure enough, nicole could see in the screens reflection that both her eyes were yellowy-orange.

"Like a couple of fired eggs" snarled Wynonna, grinning to herself   
Nicole growled softy, getting up in Wyonnas face

"Ok, ok calm down" muttered Waverly 

Suddenly, Nicole turned her head swiftly, then back to Wynonna.  
"The pack, there coming, I can hear them, for gods sake you two need to go, the moons gonna come out any minute, I might be on your side, or I might be on there's, if I recall that asshole who did this to me said I was not fully transformed, but I'm not taking any chances" she explained 

While the team was debating about what the hell they were gonna do, with Wynonna making unhelpful comments about chew toys, the moon had started to move.

"No, no! God, here we go" 

Nicole shook her arms and legs, they felt like they were on fire

She fell forward onto her knees, digging her nails into the dirt

What do we do?! Wynonna, what the hell do we do??!?!" Panicked Waverly 

"Um, um, breathe Nicole, just breath" instructed Wynonna, rubbing her back

"She's not giving birth!!!!" Yelled Waverly

Nicole rolled onto her back, her legs writhing, and her arms tensing

It felt like something was invading her body, her mind   
Trying to take over   
Every part of her body was telling her to give in, to accept the wolf  
The environment around her was overwhelming her senses  
Nicole tried desperately to hold on

She tried to think about Waverly, anything that would give her the strength to hold on

She thought about the first time they met, that first smile

And then that first kiss

The first thing Waverly had said to Nicole after she had admitted she loved her, was that she was scared.

She never wanted Waverly to be afraid of her, but that was about to change 

it was too late 

The last thought she had before the wolf took over was

Don't hurt Waverly 

Then she stopped struggling 

Wynonna and Waverly didn't dare to move, even to breath 

"N, Nicole, are you ok babe" whispered Waverley, edging closer 

Nicole sat up, then jumped up, her knees bent, ready to strike 

Waverly knew at that moment there first domestic was gonna be freaky to say the least


	5. Not on your tinder profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying my fic! Please comment if your enjoying it so I know to keep it going!

"Ok, ok, Nicole, just stay calm, please, your still look-" muttered Waverly, noticing that along with flaming eyes, Nicole's nails were incredibly shaped and her teeth were sharp. 

Without any warning, Nicole launched herself, and was now standing square in front of Wynonna.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Asked Wynonna tiredly.

Nicole growled aggressively in Wynonnas face, "I'm going to rip your throat out, and the pack will pick your bones" growled Nicole, yellow eyes flashing, she felt more alive and powerful then ever before, it was like everything that ever mattered to her was gone, all she cared about was who she was going to best next, and how she was going to finally let all her rage out. 

Nicole swiped at Wynonnas throat, but Wynonna easily grabbed her arm and put her in an arm lock.

"You, you gotta work with me here Haught!" Begged Wynonna, struggling to keep a hold of the raging Sheriff. "Let, let me go!" Yelled Nicole, but Wynonna was firmly locked on to her arms.

"Look at me nicole, please, just think, you don't want to hurt us, hurt me" begged Waverly, not brave enough to stand too close.

"Oh yes I do, I wanna rip you to shreds, taste your flesh, and share it with my pack" announced Nicole 

"Not something I would recommend putting on ya tinder profile" muttered Wynonna

"Wynonna this is serious!" Yelled Waverly angrily 

Wynonna rolled her eyes

"Well what do you recommend we should do with YOUR werewolf girlfriend!?" Yelled Wynonna, her arms were now getting numb from clinging on to Nicole. 

Waverly kicked the dirt in frustration, then pointed towards the tree. 

Wynonna nodded slowly, dragging Nicole towards the tree, while she was growling loudly and flailing her arms.

"Get off, just let me go! It’s calling to me, the moon, please!" Yelled Nicole, every cell in her body was screaming at her, she had to be free, to let the wolf out. Despite Nicole's pleas, she found herself tightly strapped to a tree. 

"What the hell are we gonna do? We could wait it out and see if she changes back when the moon goes" suggested Waverly. 

Wynonna shook her head. "If we don't get Nicole some help, whether she wants it or not, she’s gonna kill us, besides, we're gonna need some serious backup for when the pack turn up" explained Wynonna 

"Yeah, your right, we need help, I’ll go back into town, maybe Doc knows what to do, he is a vampire after all" pondered Wynonna, trying to make some kind of supernatural link to give Waverly some hope as she ran down the path towards the town.

"Let's hope its nothing like twilight!" Yelled Waverly down the path Wynonna had just sped down. 

“Now what the hell am i gonna do...” muttered Waverly


	6. What have you done...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying my Fic! This is kinda what I think would happen if Nicole did become a werewolf in the show, but this is just my interpretation! Please comment if your enjoying this chapter and the previous ones so I know to continue!

Waverly sighed, then slowly turned around to the tree. 

"I can't be tied up, I have to be free, I have to go!" begged Nicole

"Nicole, your sick, but we're getting you help, try to remember, you trust me" whispered Waverly, leaning against the tree and looking at Nicole, looking straight into her glowing eyes, looking for any signs she was still the nicole that she loved.

Nicole leaned forward, well, as far forward as the ropes would allow her. "I do trust you Waverly Earp" whispered Nicole. "

You know Wynonnas gonna be back soon, and then we can help you" muttered Waverley, their faces inches away.

"Who said I need any help, all I need it you" whispered Nicole, her eyes glowing uncontrollably, her clawed hands reaching out towards Waverly.

At that moment, Waverly couldn't resist, she loved Nicole so much she just had to touch her, comfort her. 

Waverly gently stroked Nicole's face, standing right in front of her, as Nicole had stopped struggling against the ropes.

"How do you feel Nicole?" Whispered Waverly, looking deep into her eyes, trying to find a fragment of the Nicole she knew, something she could hold on to.

Nicole grinned, her canine teeth reflecting the full moons light.

"There's so much more Waverly, much more to the world, we waste our time with meaningless relationships, when all that matters is the moon and the wolf" announced Nicole, struggling against the ropes, but still staring Waverly down.

"This isn't you, the Nicole I know cared about Purgatory, her friends, she cared about me" whispered Waverly, fighting back tears 

"You know I care about you Waves, just because I'm a werewolf, it doesn't mean I don't love you, I just understand now, I can feel everything, hear it all, every step of nature, every breath the wind takes, and it's fantastic," whispered Nicole

Waverly could hear the passion in Nicole's words, but she could also hear that this was not the real Nicole’s words, to her, they were hollow.

"Why are we wasting time waiting for your useless sister to return, when we can do something much more, enjoyable..." whispered Nicole into Waverlys ear.

Waverly smiled, then stopped

"No, no Nicole, we can't, you've changed, and we need to wait for help" argued Waverly, but she didn't step away.

"Just stop being so right for once, and kiss me, because-" Nicole said, before being abruptly interrupted by Waverly kissing her

For a split second, just at the moment their lips touched, Waverly felt like the last 2 hours had never happened. 

How could she stop herself, she just had to touch Nicole, that connection, it was unbreakable, even her becoming a werewolf wouldn't change that. The pair continued to kiss passionately, then Nicole pulled away.

"But the thing is-" Nicole whispered as she stroked Waverlys cheek, smiling.

Then Nicole slammed her hand into Waverlys throat, lifting her up

"N,Nic, stop!" Spluttered Waverly, now hovering about the ground, struggling with no success.

"The thing is, I have changed, and you will never understand, unless...." explained Nicole, who then lifted her sharp nails, and scratched Waverly down her left cheek, causing a slow stream of red to drip down her cheek

"Owwwwww! Ow!" Screamed Waverly, now able to get a scream out due to Nicole casually dropping her. 

Waverly stood up quickly, then ran her hand down her cheek, she could feel the deep scratch.

Waverly backed away, "what have you done Nicole, what have you done to me!?" Spluttered Waverly, covering her face.

"Ive freed you Waverly, freed your instincts, your mind, and freed you of what you worry about the most, having people see you as worth having around, but if you just choose what I’ve just given you, you can Live your life, with the pack, and with me, because we will always have a place for you” explained Nicole, she truly believed every word she was saying, in this moment, all she wanted to do was take Waverlys hand, and run forever.

Waverly was not convinced.

"We can run and hunt together, free from everyone else's expectations, let's go now!" Begged Nicole 

Waverly shook her head in dismay, then suddenly felt very dizzy and began to shake. 

She could feel a power, an animal like anger growing from deep within

It was starting 


	7. Nothing witty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want me to continue!

Waverly grabbed onto a tree to regain her balance, but the pull of the moon was getting stronger, and a rage she had never felt was growing deep within her soul.

"Waves, are you here? backups on its way, Doc is bringing the big boys apparently" muttered Wynonna as she trudged back towards the last place she remembered all the craziness going on.

"Waverly, where are you?" Wondered Wynonna, giving Nicole a death glare.

"Where is she?" Questioned Wynonna, grabbing Nicole's collar.

Nicole shrugged aimlessly, but then causally pointed behind Wynonna.

She turned around quickly, and saw that Waverly was crawling out from behind a row of trees, she was pale and shaking.

"Oh no, no, no! Dammit Waverly, you just couldn't keep your damn hands off her!" Yelled Wynonna angrily, kneeling down and sitting her up.

Waverly smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't leave her" she muttered

Before Wynonna could scold Waverly further, Nicole let out a powerful howl, which was answered by a similar one from deep in the forest.

"There here!" Announced Nicole, her eyes blazing, and her arms straining against the rope.

"We need to go, now Waverly!" Ordered Wynonna

Waverly tried to drag herself up with Wynonnas help, but her limbs were not cooperating.

"Oh God, Wynonna you need to go, there here, just run!" Shouted Waverly, pushing Wynonna forward and pointing towards the path frantically.

Wynonna looked to Waverly, then jumped back as she realised there was someone standing directly behind her. 

She immediately pulled out peacemaker and pointed it at the shadowy figure behind her.

"Listen dude, it's been a long evening, so can you just piss off, I've got enough to deal with here" snarled Wynonna 

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just here to collect my new pack members" stated the man, who stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, his animalistic characteristics matching Nicole.  
"Oh, your screwed now!" Gleefully announced Nicole

The man, who was very tall and big built, leaped impressively over Wynonna.

"Show off" muttered Wynonna, spinning around to witness the pack leader quickly cutting Nicole free.  
Nicole bowed her head in respect to her pack alpha, then was greeted by the rest of the pack. 

A short women with wild hair and ripped clothes smiled at Nicole. "Welcome to the team" smiled the women, holding Nicole's wrist gently. 

"We can worry about niceties later, My name is Aran, and I imagine you've never felt free Nicole, truly free, when the only thing that matters is the world around you, and your fellow pack mates" explained Aran.

Nicole nodded fiercely

Before anyone else could speak, Waverly had snuck up and hit Aran hard in his shin, but he barely Winced.

He grabbed her, but he could sense that she was on her way to becoming a werewolf, so he let her go.

Aran straightened his jacket, then looked up.

"The Moons just about to reach its peak, now, let's go have some fun!!" Shouted Aran, which was met with rapturous clapping from the pack, and cheering from Nicole.

"What are we waiting for, let's go and hunt!" Yelled Nicole, ripping her jacket off, readying herself to just go wild.

Just as the pack were about to take off, Wynonna, dragging Waverly along with her, stood in there way. 

"If you think your leaving with my sisters girlfriend after what you've done to them, you have a whole lot of pain coming your way" warned Wynonna

Waverly dragged herself towards Nicole  
  
"Please---please stop Nicole, I know you don't really want to hurt Wynonna" she begged  
  
Nicole pulled Waverly up.

"Just except it waves, this is who I am Now. I have a family, a pack"

"But we were your family, we are all you ever needed" muttered Waverly 

At that moment, Waverlys eyes turned yellow.

Nicole smiled, "and now I have the pack, and I have you" she whispered.

Waverly could feel the wolf taking over, she turned to Wynonna.

"Waverly, don't panic, we, we can do something" exclaimed Wynonna

Suddenly Waverlys body convulsed and she fell to her knees 

"It's, it's ok, oh god, it's happening" said Waverly, glancing between the sky and Wynonna.

Her sister grabbed her hand   
"I'm here, I'm here baby" whispered Wynonna, trying to comfort her sister 

"Please, forgive us, me and Nicole, for whatever's about to happen, I love you Wynonna" spluttered Waverly, trying to ignore her changing appearance which she could see in the reflection of Wynnonas eyes.

The pack surrounded Waverly.

She flung herself onto all fours, her nails digging into the dirt, she had never felt like this before

A wolf was trying to invade her body, take over, she could feel her senses heightening, and her inhibitions failing.

She tried to focus her mind, focus on the warm memory of the first time they kissed on that sofa, then the first time she told Nicole she loved her.

Waverly tried desperately to hold on to herself, to who she really was, but it was like the moons light was piercing her soul, releasing every dark emotion she had ever felt.

Her whole body convulsed, then she looked up to Wynonna, she could see the fear in her eyes, or was that concern. 

"Please, help her!" Begged Wynonna to the werewolf pack.

Nicole stepped forward, "we have" she announced.

Waverlys body flung backwards, then she stopped.   
Nicole knelt down, and shook her gently.

"Waves, you with us?" Whispered Nicole

Waverly jumped up, stretched, then grinned at Nicole, flaring her newly formed canine teeth and wild eyes.

"Oh I'm with you, let's do this!" Gleefully announced Waverly, proudly taking her place with her pack.

Wynonna tried to thing of something witty to say 

But there was nothing...


	8. Over-excited sports fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is as much as I’ve pre-written, so if you want me to continue please comment! I’ve also got a few more fics in the works so check them out when there out!

Nicole let out a gleeful howl, which was met by the rest of the pack. 

That was followed by a lot of high fiveing and cheering.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, then stamped her feet to get the attention of the frenzied werewolves.

"Jesus, what are you, a pack of ferocious supernatural wolves, or over-excited sports fans" snarked Wynonna.

Nicole growled, but was held back by Waverly.

"This is exactly what you've always been afraid of Wynonna, that I would find my own place, where I could be more then you, cause now, I don't have to live in the shadow of the Heir, I have nicole, a family, and this fantastic feeling I've never felt before, so why do I need you?" Snarled Waverly

Wynnona shrugged 

"You don't NEED me, buttttt, I can do this" exclaimed Wynnona, who then swiped Peacemaker up and shot three overexcited werewolves square in the chest, while casually taking a swig just to spite the now increasingly angry werewolves

Aran growled, full of rage.

"How desperate for attention are you?!" Raged Nicole, the whole pack moving forwards towards Wynonna

"Now wouldn't be a bad time for someone to come and save the distressed, but still badass, damsel in distress" muttered Wynonna, backing away and hoping that Doc was suddenly gonna appear.

Wynonna soon found herself backed up against a tree, surrounded by some pretty pissed off werewolves.

Wynonna held peacemaker out, but sighed when she realised that if she was gonna get out of this, she was gonna have to shoot her sister, so she reluctantly holstered her gun. 

"You know, being the heir of a demon-resurrecting curse, I did not think I was gonna be killed by my own werewolf sister" she muttered, now pressed up against the tree, with the pack breathing down her neck.

"Let me do it, I want to see the life leave her eyes, I want to watch the Heir die" begged one of the pack members, but Aran pushed him back.

Waverly whispered something into Arans ear.

"Sharing is caring ya know, and if I'm gonna die, might as well have a cheeky chin-wag" muttered Wynonna, trying to find a crack to slip away through.

"Who said you were gonna die?" Smirked Aran

"Your sister has wisely advised me, and now I realise, having the power of the Heir in my pack will show all the other packs whose the real alpha, with you at my side, we will be unstoppable!" Announced Aran, his statement being met with nods and cheers, especially from Nicole and Waverly.

Wynonna shook her head profusely, but she knew it wouldn't make any difference.

Aran ripped his glove off, and Wynonna squirmed.

A dozen thoughts charged around her Brain, trying to think of a master plan to escape, but at that moment, the sharp-shooting, quick mouthed Heir, had nothing...


	9. New update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I’m so sorry to keep you waiting! Corona has kept this girl very very busy! But I’ve written a few chapters now things have finally calmed down, and they will be posted very soon! I’m v excited

Coming soon


	10. Flipping off the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both Waverly and Nicole as werewolves, how long can Wynonna fight of the pack before she falls under the moons power too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for waiting! Finally got my grove back!  
If you enjoy pls comment! Love u earpers

This was not how Wynonna thought she was gonna go out. In her dreams she would die fighting three headed Ryan gosling demons, or Jason Mamoa, she wasn’t fussy. But watching two of the most important people in her life being turned into the very thing they fight against, all their love and compassion gone, now completely controlled by their basic instincts of anger and power. That freakin blows. Worse was the fact she was about to meet the same fate. Actually, What the hell was she doing giving up so easily, she was Wynonna freakin Earp! Shes the goddamn heir, and now she was gonna do what needed to be done. With over-complicated unnecessary flair of course.

Nicole stood proud, shoulder to shoulder with her packmates. An equal, yet she still felt special. There had been many times in her life when she felt like she was alone. The only survivor of the cult of Bulshar massacre, so there was no one who could truly know what she was feeling, no one who could look into her brown eyes and understand her pain. But now, her eyes were burning yellow, and she didn’t care about any grief or pain she once felt, all that mattered now was the moonlight that washed over her. She looked around, at her new family, and her girlfriend, who she loved so damn much. But now their connection was something more, a bond only the moon knew.

As Waverly watched the situation unfold, she first felt a euphoric sensation, standing under the moon, it’s bright light overpowering every sensation. But then, a slight twinge of uncertainty, she felt dizzy, seeing her sister, the sister who would sacrifice anything for her, in danger. Suddenly, the trees and the snow around her began to spin, the world around her was going out in and out of focus. Waverly had no idea what, but something was pushing the wolf out. 

“Wh-where, Nicole, I, I don’t-“ muttered Waverly, she tried desperately to focus on something, but it was just white and blurriness. There was a battle raging inside Waverly, while the wolf was pushing to hold control, something was fighting it, daring to resist the infection. 

Then Waverlys legs gave in completely, she slipped down onto her knees. The first thing her eyes focused on was a small puddle of water from the snow that had melted under the packs pounding feet. Then she saw it. Her eyes. Not just that they were a burnt yellow colour, but they were flitting between yellow and her natural blue-green colour. She was switching back and forth, struggling to hold onto an identity.  
Changing from half-angel to wolf, then back again, flickering between worlds. 

Her body was burning up, tearing apart, every inch of her arms and legs screaming out. She realised what had happened, what she was becoming. And now she knew, she was not going to let it take her.

Then suddenly, Waverly slammed her fists into the icy floor, she would not be controlled. Once was bad enough after Mictian, she has swore since then she would not be manipulated into hurting the people she loved. Now was the moment to prove it.

Waverly dragged herself up, first leaning against a tree, then finding the strength to stand on her own. She focused intensely on one thought, the thought of her sister. She hoped that would give her the strength to ignore the pull of the moon and save Wynonna. 

Just as Arans clawed hand drew close to Wynonnas cheek, ready to bring her kicking and screaming into his world, “Hey asshole, get your freaky-ass hand away from my sister!” Shouted Waverly, jumping in and slapping the pack leaders hand away, just before it could pierced her sisters skin. 

Wynonna launched herself forward, and landed sprawled in the snow. She took a moment to catch her breath, then punched the air in victory while calling out, “not sure how you’ve managed it sis, but I’m damn glad you have!” Yelled Wynonna.  
Waverly shook her head and muttered “not sure how I’ve done it either…”  
Wynonna noted that her sisters eyes were still rapidly changing colour and her teeth were still razor sharp, but right now she was thanking any possible God that she had someone on her side.

Wynonna jumped up and stood at her sisters side as the pack, including a grinning and growling Nicole, started to circle her, getting closer and closer. The pair could see they were in some damn serious trouble.  
After a couple of low blows and swift kicks, along with some close encounters of the clawed kind, there was just Nicole standing, who turned her head quickly and then lunged towards the heir, with Wynonna only just being able to scoot out the way.

“Was waiting for you to get a blow in naughty Haughty” quipped Wynonna, planting her feet firmly in a slurry of snow and mud. Both Wynonna and Waverly prepared themselves. But Nicole threw no punches, both she and Aran were confused. The connection with Waverley was gone. She was still physically a werewolf, but her mind was resisting somehow. As impossible as that was, now was not the time to ask questions, the hunt was now. Time to prove to her pack she was now and forever dedicated to the wolf. Any resistance that was rising up inside Nicole was burnt out by her rising fury and passion. 

“I’m sorry you can’t feel the way we feel Wynonna, the pack and I, and because your so goddamn stubborn, you won’t just let things be, we could have left, Waverly and I, finally free to be and do whatever we want without the Earp curse looming over us” declared Nicole, her eyes blazing.

Wynonna shook her head quickly. 

“You don’t really wanna do this Haught…” muttered Wynonna, the hesitation in her voice clear. 

“I understand, I really do, you feel amazing, nothing you have ever felt before, you can run fast, smell things from miles away, and now your connected to a pack of people who I’m sure will defend you as one of their own. But I know your not one of them. Your not a hunter, or a killer, you’re a officer of the law, a girlfriend, and my friend. Please, don’t do this” begged Wynonna, pushing forward to place her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, with the hopes of breaking through.

Nicole could barely hear Wynonnas pleas, her heartbeat pounding in her ears and her mind torn between loyalties.  
An overwhelming force was pushing every muscle in her body to just pounce on Wynonna and rip her apart. 

“Think about everything we have done together, the revenants we have fought and totally defeated, who would have believed a hopeless, often legless heir could have so many victories under her belt. Well, it’s thanks to our kick ass team who I know will go to the goddamn ends of the earth for each other. You have helped me through thick and thin, witches and vampires, not to mention pregnancy and demonic possession. You know I could go on and on, But now it’s you and Waverly who need help with a inner battle, and all you have to do is let me help” begged Wynonna.

Waverlys eyes were stinging with tears as she watched the tense showdown, how could this be happening? The two most important people in her life were about to destroy each other. 

Before Wynonna could push Nicole any further, she found herself interrupted by Nicole’s clawed hand lifting her up and crushing her windpipe. 

Wynonnas feet dangled helplessly, yet despite her precarious situation, she could not help but roll her eyes at the fact that Nicole had clearly not listened to her heartfelt words. 

“H-h-onestly, I don’t-d-don’t why I tr-…” spluttered Wynonna, Nicole was choking the quips out of her. 

Nicole simply did not care for what Wynonna had to say, it was always quick talk, excuses, and pathetic so called banter. But now Nicole felt more powerful, and more angry, then she had ever felt in her life. All her inhibitions were gone, it was time to let the heir have it. 

“Shut up! Just, just shut the hell up! You never know when to just accept your wrong, that you’ve lost! Did you ever think to consider that this is what I want now, that this is who I am! I bet you think your ‘saving’ me, well your not always the chosen one, or the hero, Wynonna, sometimes your just a pain in the ass!” Yelled Nicole, throwing Wynonna down into the mud. The force of Nicole’s throw caused Wynonna to roll a few times, until she abruptly smacked into a large tree root. 

The force of Wynonnas back side caused the tree to crack open.

Now that hurt.

Wynonna found herself sprawled on her back, her vision blurry and her heart shaking. She took a moment just to lie there, looking up at the murky night sky. She then sat up, and crassly threw up a middle finger at the moon, after all, it was causing her to have a pretty crappy night. But then she realised how stupid it was that she had resorted to gesturing at the godamn moon. 

‘I would happily take a gang of bloodthirsty revenants at this point…’ muttered Wynonna, dragged herself up rather pathetically.

Waverlys first thought was second hand embarrassment at her sisters behaviour, but she knew it was time to get her head in the game if she was gonna get out of this. However, Waverley was struggling to focus, her vision blurry, hands shaking. The wolf inside was trying to take back control. 

As the whole scrap between Nicole and Wynonna had unfolded, the pack had been howling and cheering for Nicole. Aran aggressively grabbed Nicole’s arm, she flinched slightly.  
He simply nodded.

Nicole leaped forward, her eyes glared at her former best friend. It was time to end this. She would show her pack she was one of them, now and forever, her dedication soon to be shown by Wynonnas blood staining the snow.

“I’m having a really, really bad day” snarked Wynonna, stepping back quickly, still slight hunched over from her injuries.

Waverly slammed her fists into her chest, it was burning and thumping. She could feel the anger and power growing again. 

“Hold on, just hold on” Waverly muttered to herself. 

She knew she had to do something, or she was not just gonna lose herself, she’s gonna lose the two most Important people in her life.

But what could she possibly say, when she looked at Nicole, her hair plastered with sweat and mud, and her teeth snd nails impossibly sharp and glaring. She barley recognised the person who had made her feel save to be herself around, made her feel like she could truly be herself, and be happy.  
Maybe Nicole had chosen the wolf, stopped resisting, is this who she wanted to be now?

Before Waverly could ponder more on worst case scenarios, her eyes wondered to see a figure in the distance, holding something—

BANG!

The first thing Nicole felt was a searing sting in her arm that quickly spread all the way through her body. The bullet was blazing into her. She tried desperately to stay standing, but the pain was just to much, and it happened to quickly for the pack to react in time to catch her.

She fell. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first ever fan fic! feedback welcome!


End file.
